My Animal Crossing Story
by Alison5
Summary: Bacon Makers, zombies and moles that pop out of nowhere....written by Jenni.
1. The Letter

My Animal Crossing Story  
  
I don't own the animal crossing charectors an stuff,  
but I do have this game at home!  
  
Note: This din't really happen in my Animal Crossing game.  
Also,iust to let you know, Kitty is my charecter. She has gray-blue eyes looking  
to the side and blue hair.  
  
Chaptor 1  
The Letter  
  
Kitty yawned as she went outside. As she opened her mailbox her eyes widend.  
A letter from Dizzy? What does that stupid elephant want with me? She thought.  
She opened it and it said:  
  
Hey, Kitty  
  
I made this incredible thing, come over an' see it!  
From,Dizzy  
Hmm...   
  
HEWOH!   
Reseti!? cried Kitty.  
  
===============================================================  
EH HEH ! END OF CHAPTOR!  
To be continued! 


	2. Bacon maker!

My Animal Crossing Story  
  
I don't own the animal crossing charectors an stuff,  
but I do have this game at home!  
  
Chaptor 2  
Long Trip  
  
**Two mineuts later**  
  
Hi Queenie! Kitty said as she entered Queenie's house. Oh hi, Kitty chicken!  
Queenie said happily. Why do you keep saying chicken!? roared Kitty.  
Dunno, chicken. Grrrr. Then I'm leavin'. Kitty said over her shoulder as she left.  
Hmm... said Queenie.   
  
Kitty found some friends to come with her and went looking for Dizzy's house.  
Eunice, Rohda, Anicotti,Tad, and Aziz were with her. In a half hour they finally  
found Dizzy's house. I'm pooped. Everyone said together as they dropped in  
front of Dizzy's house. Are you there, Kitty? Dizzy said. Yeah.. moaned Kitty.  
Fruit!! yelled Tad as he ran to an apple tree. Hm? Oh? Guys? WHY are you here?  
Dizzy asked. Kitty made us come. Tad said as he gobbled down his apple.  
Whatever. This is what I made. A BACON MAKER!! Yelled Dizzy. Uh.. that   
looks more like an...iron? Kitty retorted. Oppsies... *THIS* IS A BACON MAKER!  
Thats an ... apple ?! cried Aziz. Oh... Dizzy said. APPLLLLLLLE! cried Tad as  
He jumped on Dizzy. Eeyah! Cried Dizzy.  
================================================================  
End of chaptor, agian! XD Please no killy me! I promise to write more!  
Please review.....^_^;V 


	3. Time Machine? A Bacon maker?

I don't own the animal crossing charectors an stuff,  
but I do have this game at home!  
  
Chaptor 3  
Bacon maker time machine?  
*2 hours later*  
  
I found it! The bacon maker! cried Dizzy. Everyone awoke. Press this button..put  
somting in... and it turns to bacon!Dizzy said. What's that glow? asked Queenie  
as she walked in. Oh, it's really a time machine in disguise. Heh. said Dizzy.  
Let's go to the future! yelled Kitty. Kay. Here we go. Everyone, jump in!  
cried Dizzy. NO WAY! I'D RATHER STAY HERE AND MAKE CLOTHES!screamed  
Eunice. Fine with us. everyone said as they jumped in. The'll turn to bacon!   
Well, here we go! she said as SHE jumped in.  
  
*Few minets later*  
  
Hey, that's my house! Hey, here come my 3 other buds! Gonzer, Mist, and Ryu.  
Kitty smiled. There all human boys! cried Aziz. Duh! Uh-oh! Thev'e turned into  
zombies and their chasing us! EEEEKKK! HELP! THE GHOST OF RESETI!!!!  
screamed Kitty.  
  
===============================================================  
Preeeeety good, huh? Believe it or not, this is my first fan fiction!  
*_* 


	4. Ghosts, Skeletons and Zombies oh my! UmE...

I don't own the animal crossing charectors an stuff,  
but I do have this game at home!  
Chaptor 4  
Ghosts,skeletons, and zombies, EEK!  
  
Everyone, head for Nook's!  
*A second later*  
Ok, THAT was a bad idea. Said Kitty over her sholder as she ran as fast as she   
could to somewhere where Nook's Skeleton coulden't get them. They went to the   
train. Then they ran away. 2 monkey's gosts?!? What could be worse! Aziz cried.  
Us!!! spooky voices said. Our heros turned around.Yahhhhhhhhhhhhh! They  
screamed as they turned around and saw 1 racoon, 2 dogs, 2 monkeys,  
2 hedgehogs,1 owl, 1 turtle, 3 humans, and a bunch of other animals as ghosts,  
skeletons,or zombies.They turned around to run.......but they were surrounded.  
Then they screamed so loud (eyahhhhhhhhhhhhh) that it looked like the enemys'  
faces were tearing off...........................well they were....almost. The ghosts,  
skeletons,and zombies took off they're heads and.........not!! Masks, not heads!  
Happy Halloween!!!! the monsters shouted as they pulled off thier masks.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
The monsters=== no monsters ! The animal-monsters said. You see..  
the so-called monster animals said. This is a dream!!!! Huh? Kitty woke up  
in bed. She scratched her head. What a wierd dream .she said as got out of bed.  
*yawn* What's for mail? She opend her mailbox. A letter from everyone!  
She opened each letter. They all said the same thing:  
Kitty-  
  
I had the most weird dream last night-blah blah  
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah   
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah   
  
  
From,  
Kitty was tierd. She fell on the ground and didn't get up. She was still breathing,  
though.  
  
After awhile people got worried, they poked at her and took her to the doctor.  
No luck. Has our hero gone to eturnal rest?  
  
To find out, read our next story "Eturnal Rest??".  
===============================================================   
Hio! End o story...... Until........ "Eturnal Rest??". Coming....SOON! I hope... 


End file.
